Just Give Me A Reason
by TeamCade
Summary: "Cat and I have been broken up for about a week now, but to me… It felt like years. I love Cat, I always will. I just don't know how to say that I'm sorry." Rated for cussing. Jades POV. Sorry i suck at summary's.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS.**

**I don't know either…**

* * *

**_JADES POV:_**

Cat and I have been broken up for about a week now, but to me… feels like years. I love Cat, I always will. I just don't know how to say that I'm sorry. I know its two easy words but, I'm Jade West. What did you expect? I know it sounds selfish, since am her girlfrie- _ex _girlfriend. I hate saying that. I _need _to find a way to make Cat love me again… well I don't know if she ever stopped. I mean I know she still loves me; it just won't be the same. It's going to be bit awkward, I know. Just as long as I have Cat, I really don't give a shit how weird it is. Because I know if I see Cat with anyone else other than me, I'll break.

I _need_ Cat.

* * *

I walk to past the music room, where I hear the sound of a piano, to my locker. And I think I know _exactly _how to get Cat back without _saying _I'm sorry… I'll write her note. Yeah, I know, how original Jade?

_Dear Cat,_

_ I'm sorry, for doing what it is that I did. I love you. I need you. And we both know how much it will kill me inside to see you with someone else. I'm also sorry for not knowing how to write sappy love letters, but know one thing. I love you_.

That. Was. Terrible. I hate sappy stuff. It will work for now though.

I start to walk to Cats locker and hear a familiar voice coming from the music room.

_'Right from the start_

_You were a thief_

_You stole my heart_

_And I your willing victim_

_I let you see the parts of me_

_That weren't all that pretty_

_And with every touch you fixed them_

_Now you've been talking in your sleep oh oh_

_Things you never say to me oh oh_

_Tell me that you've had enough_

_Of our love, our love'_

It's Cat.

Oh, wait I know a better way to fix this.

I walk through the entrance and listen to Cat sing, without her noticing.

_'Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_It's in the stars_

_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_

_We're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again'_

(_A/N 'jade' _** 'Cat' ****_'Both')_**

And just as Cat starts to open her mouth I sing the next part and sit down next to her.

_'I'm sorry I don't understand_

_Where all of this is coming from_

_I thought that we were fine_

**Oh we had everything**

_Your head is running wild again_

_My dear we still have everythin'_

_And it's all in your mind_

**Yeah but this is happenin'**

_You've been havin' real bad dreams oh oh_

_You used to lie so close to me oh oh _

**_There's nothing more than empty sheets_**

**_Between our love, our love_**

**_Oh our love, our love'_**

She puts her head on my shoulder while I start play the piano for her.

'**_Just give me a reason_**

**_Just a little bit's enough_**

**_Just a second we're not broken just bent_**

**_And we can learn to love again_**

_I never stopped_

_You're still written in the scars on my heart_

**_You're not broken just bent_**

**_And we can learn to love again'_**

I think it working.

**'Oh tear ducts and rust**

_I'll fix it for us_

**We're collecting dust**

**But our love's enough**

_You're holding it in_

**You're pouring a drink**

_No nothing is as bad as it seems_

**We'll come clean'**

Yup, it's working.

**_'Just give me a reason_**

**_Just a little bit's enough_**

**_Just a second we're not broken just bent_**

**_And we can learn to love again_**

**_It's in the stars_**

**_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_**

**_That we're not broken just bent_**

**_And we can learn to love again'_**

I believe I've got my kitty-cat back.

**_'Just give me a reason_**

**_Just a little bit's enough_**

**_Just a second we're not broken just bent_**

**_And we can learn to love again_**

**_It's in the stars_**

**_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_**

**_That we're not broken just bent_**

**_And we can learn to love again_**

**Oh, we can learn to love again**

**Oh, we can learn to love again**

**Oh oh, that we're not broken just bent**

**And we can learn to love again'**

There was an awkward silence, until I broke it.

"Kitty… I-I'm so, so sor-"

She cut me off with a soft kiss on the lips

_Thank you lord, I've got my girl back._

"It's ok Jadey." She says softly and I meet her lips again. "I miss doing that." I say smiling. She wraps her arms around my neck and puts her forehead to mine.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**_Fluff, fluff, fluff on you…_**

**_Sorry I won't do that again, I promise. Anyway, I just made this because I haven't updated my other story. And I'm sorry for being a bit lazy at the end._**

**_Oh and the song was 'Just give me a reason' By P!nk and Nate Reuss (The main singer of Fun.) It's a good song you should listen to it… I have nothing else to say sooooo,_**

**_Bye._**


End file.
